


in the shadows of the castle

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Gothic, Guardian-Ward Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Ahsoka steps out of the carriage and gazes up at the imposing building before her.





	in the shadows of the castle

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Carpe Noctem," from Dance of the Vampires.
> 
> I'm kind of hoping this'll just turn itself into a full-length fic with minimal input from me.

Ahsoka steps out of the carriage and gazes up at the imposing building before her. The sight of it chills her blood in her veins and she digs her fingernails into her palms to keep from screaming. _This_ terrible, ugly place is to be her new home? It looks like a prison more than a home, its façade dark and imposing, and all its windows boarded up. Ahsoka can almost feel the _wrongness_ seeping out of it, like toxic fumes.  
  
She hears the crunching of dirt and gravel behind her and she turns. Master Skywalker emerges from the carriage, tugging his cape over his shoulders. He too gazes up at the awful place that will now be Ahsoka's home.  
  
"Welcome to my fortress," Master Skywalker says, coming to stand by her side. He almost sounds amused. "Your new home, young one."  
  
He clasps a hand over Ahsoka's shoulder and squeezes gently. She thinks it's meant to be reassuring, but it just serves to remind her that she has nowhere else to go. Master Skywalker is all she has left now.   
  
Even with Master Skywalker by her side, Ahsoka's never felt more alone.


End file.
